


Waiting for Graduation

by BrokenBones (Hikarinimichitasora)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarinimichitasora/pseuds/BrokenBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His target was about six foot of dark and brooding, propping up the bar and drinking what looked like whiskey straight up. He was a little unshaven, his hair a little unkempt, but he was handsome in a rugged way that Jim rather liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: No but teacher!bones and student!jim. Like Jim doesn't know that Bones is one of the teachers at his school but Bones knows exactly who Jim is and when Jim finds out he is super pissed and angry.

He’d been trying to get the guy’s attention all night. Sneaking into a bar on fake ID was really only worth it if he could leave with someone older than him, at least college aged, and he could get alcohol.

At this point he had beer, but that wasn’t really good enough.

His target was about six foot of dark and brooding, propping up the bar and drinking what looked like whiskey straight up. He was a little unshaven, his hair a little unkempt, but he was handsome in a rugged way that Jim rather liked.

He’d caught the guy’s eye a few times, but the other hadn’t bitten and come over it. Well, Jim supposed if he couldn’t get this horse even to water, he probably wasn’t going to be able to get him to drink. Still, he could help out a little.

He went to the bar, making sure to pick the spot right next to the man. He ignored him for a moment, waiting for the barman to look his way. From the corner of his eye he saw the man finish off another tumbler of whiskey and put it down on the bar.

When the barman came, Jim ordered his own beer before turning to the man, trying to put on his most charming smile. “And another one for my friend here,” he said. The man nodded his head, didn’t smile back or deny the drink, just accepted it. Jim wondered if that was positive or not.

"Jim Kirk," he said, tilting his beer in the man’s direction. The man looked him up and down for a moment.

"Leonard McCoy," he replied. Jim saw something flash through the other’s eyes, too fast to know the name for, and tilted his head to one side.

He spent the next few hours working all his best lines, though none of them seemed to stick. McCoy seemed oblivious to most of his come ons, though he didn’t discourage them either. He answered Jim’s questions and before he knew it, Jim had divulged way more information than he had intended.

At midnight, McCoy threw some money onto the bar and got up to leave. Jim got his phone out, handing it over to McCoy for him to put his number in. McCoy seemed to hesitate for a moment before he nodded and quickly entered the digits.

"See you around kid," he said. Jim nodded and slumped against the bar. Well, that had gone… not as planned.

A few days later Jim bowled into the Student Council room, eyes wide and panicked. He began rifling through the papers of the yearbook, ignoring Nyota’s outraged shrieks that he was ruining her careful organisation.

He got to the staff list. There it was. Listed right there plain as day.

_Biology - Dr. L. H. McCoy_

He stared at it for a long time before he stormed out. The Science block was almost empty, no one hanging around there during lunch time, but there were still some members of staff milling around. He waited until the coast was clear then stormed into the building, walking quickly down the corridors until he found the classroom he was looking for.

He slammed the door shut behind him, causing the man at the desk to look up sharply. McCoy looked different, fresh-shaven with hair neatly waxed. He sat back in his chair and smiled, as though Jim was a particularly interesting joke to him.

"Mr Kirk," he greeted. "Please do take a seat."

"You asshole!" Jim yelled. "You gave me the goddamn  _school office_ number!” 

McCoy raised an eyebrow. “Damn right I did. Like hell I’m losing my job over some Senior trying to get laid before he goes off to college.”

"And you couldn’t have just said ‘Sorry Jim, I’m your teacher’  _because_ …?” he prompted. McCoy looked a little guilty then. He turned his body away to lean on the desk.

"Just because," he replied. Jim growled in frustration.

"You’re an absolute  _asshole._ I should fucking report you-“

"But you won’t, because the way I see it, you weren’t meant to be in that bar in the first place. You were clearly there trying to pick up someone noticeably older too. Not to mention male," McCoy pointed out, but he still refused to look at Jim. "Also, seeing as I didn’t do anything other than talk to you, there’s not much to report."

“ _Talk to me?_  You  _flirted_  with me!” Jim protested. He wasn’t sure it was true, the alcohol made things a little hazy, but they had talked a lot and as far as Jim was concerned, talking about everything and anything comfortably like that was flirting.

It seemed he was right because the back of McCoy’s neck seemed to turn a little red.

"I’m your teacher, Jim. I would never flirt with you," McCoy said levelly. Jim tried to get himself under control, to see things from McCoy’s point of view.

"And if I wasn’t your student?" he prompted. McCoy looked at him again now, and Jim could see that he clearly thought whatever he was about to say next was a bad idea.

"Ask me that when you’re not my student anymore," he replied. Jim felt his mouth go a little dry. McCoy got to his feet, putting his hands in his pockets as he glanced at the clock.

"You should get going to class, Jim. The next one starts in five minutes," he advised. Jim licked his lips and put his phone in his pocket.

"Yes sir," he said. McCoy looked at him sharply. "And in two months, after graduation? Let me buy you a drink to celebrate."

McCoy’s mouth twitched upwards into an unwilling smile. “I’m not going to say no to free whiskey.”

Jim left feeling a little confused, but also planning. There was prom, and graduation, there were unopened letters from a dozen colleges on his desk… But now there was also a date with McCoy on the horizon, and that was more interesting than all the rest of those things put together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here. It’s not the school office this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we have more student!jim and teacher!bones please? What happens when Jim graduates? Do they get together? What about before? Do they see each other around? What do they react like to that?

Seeing McCoy around school is equal parts embarrassing and exciting in Jim’s eyes. He doesn’t want to get McCoy in trouble, but he also can’t stop watching the other man when he’s nearby. And it seems like he’s gone from never seeing McCoy in school before, to seeing him all the goddamn time. In the corridors, in the cafeteria, just around the grounds. It doesn’t help that McCoy looks damned good in a suit. Even a cheap one.

Prom night rolls round and Jim has the conundrum of whether to go dateless, like a complete loser, or take someone and have McCoy think he’s dating someone else. He settles on taking Gaila, and soon enough she has disappeared into the crowd, dancing with whoever she pleases and ignoring catty comments from other girls.

Jim lurks near the buffet, waiting for Spock and Nyota to arrive so he can hang out with them instead. McCoy seems to appear from nowhere at his side.

"Gaila looks lovely tonight," McCoy says. Jim looks at him from the corner of his eye.

"Green’s her colour," he concedes. McCoy nods and for a moment they stand there silently.

"You have plans for after?" McCoy finally asks. Jim turns slowly and frowns as he tries to work out the appropriate response to that question.

"Are you asking as my teacher?" he finally questions. McCoy’s lips twitch upwards minutely.

"I’m asking as someone who is offering to drive you home if you’re not attending an after party," he says. Jim  _is_  intending to go to an after party, of course he is, but the offer is exceptionally tempting. He could always just sneak back out to the party afterwards. McCoy would never know and probably wouldn’t blame him.

"I’m supposed to be heading out with everyone afterwards," he says finally. McCoy nods and then reaches into his pocket, withdrawing a piece of paper.

"Here. It’s not the school office this time," he says, taking Jim’s hand and putting a small piece of card in it. Jim looks down and can see that it has McCoy’s number scrawled across it. He pockets it quickly and glances around. No one is paying any attention to them though.

"See you around kid," McCoy says as he walks away. "Oh and watch the punch. Someone has put what tastes like rum in it. I’m reckoning it’ll take at least another half hour before the other staff realise it though."

Jim grins.

*

The few weeks leading to graduation are nuts. Jim has never been so stressed in his life. His whole life is being packed into boxes so that he can move out of his Uncle’s for college, not to mention there are all kinds of things he never thought about to do. Does he need to have dishcloths before he moves, or after? Does it matter if he doesn’t have a bag specifically for laundry?

He texts McCoy constantly. They have a pretty decent thing going. McCoy is grumpy and pessimistic, but he’s also pretty damned funny and Jim can feel his heart racing whenever they text back and forth. He knows people have noticed that he’s not going out that much anymore, and that he’s not chatting up everything that moves, but he’s keeping it close to his chest.

On graduation day, he shakes of Nyota and Spock long enough to head up to McCoy’s classroom. The man is in full swing teaching and Jim lurks by the door, watching. McCoy is damn good at his job, and Jim can see he loves what he’s doing, even through his scowl.

The bell goes and the freshmen in the room file out. Jim steps aside to let them go before slipping in before the door closes. McCoy turns to him, clearly thinking he’s a straggler, before he closes his mouth. His eyes seem to warm and that makes Jim’s stomach feel strange.

"Congratulations Mr Kirk," McCoy says.

"It’s Jim," Jim corrects him. McCoy flounders for a moment, but then he seems to relax.

"Jim," he says. He holds out his hand for Jim to shake. Jim reaches out, clasping the hand.

"Go on a date with me," he demands. McCoy huffs out a laugh and suddenly he’s much closer than he was before.

"I’m going to get in  _such_  trouble for this,” he says, his voice low. Jim feels the urge to shiver but quells it even as McCoy’s mouth covers his own. It’s chaste and sweet and quick, but it’s definitely a kiss.

"I’ll go on a date with you, but  _I’m_  picking the place, Jim,” he says. Jim smiles brightly as he looks up at him.

"Deal."


End file.
